Our Love
by Moyashi-Kun0
Summary: A collection of Soushi x Ririchiyo one-shots!


_**Title:**__ I Love Her Because_

_**Genre(s):**__ Romance, One-Shot_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Soushi x Ririchiyo_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing_

_**Author's Note: **__I just really got the urge to write some happy cutesy thing for Soushi and Ririchiyo. I know this may be just slightly OOC. I wrote this quite some time ago, and I wrote it a bit too quickly. But none the less, enjoy!_

It was the middle of a perfectly beautiful weekend, the sun was shining brightly and everyone seemed so full of bright bubbly energy. Everyone except Ririchiyo. Earlier that morning Soushi had told her he needed to go buy some things and had practically BEGGED her to join him. Ririchiyo had declined, not wanting to deal with his clingy-ness so early in the morning. However, now, she regretted it very much. "There's nothing to DO!" She said to herself as she lay on her bed. "Everyone is either enjoying the weather or sleeping in." That's when a very interesting thought entered her mind. No one was here to stop her from going into Soushi's room. Now, don't get the wrong idea. Ririchiyo was not some creepy pervert or anything, not a bit, she had just always been curious as to what exactly his room had in it. She had seen it a few times before, but never really got to see much.

Sliding off her bed, Ririchiyo tip-toed out of her room and into the hall. She followed the familiar path to Soushi's room and upon reaching the door, took a deep breath. _Why am I so nervous? I'm just sneaking into his room…_she stopped right there. That's EXACTLY why she was nervous! It was an invasion of privacy to enter someone's room without permission. And it was also very rude! But her curiosity wouldn't leave her alone… and she was sooooo close! Before giving it another thought, Ririchiyo reached for the door handle. A thought suddenly occurred to her. _What if the door was locked_? Disappointment sank into her heart as the idea settled in; however her heart soon leapt once again as she found the door, surprisingly, unlocked.

Quickly slipping in and shutting the door, Ririchiyo reached for the light switch. Upon finding it, she flipped the switch and a pale yellow light flooded over the room. The room was tidy and neat; everything was either folded in a small pile or put away in drawers and cabinets. Looking around, Ririchiyo tried to find something interesting. Her violet eyes fell upon Soushi's desk. Out of everything in the room, his desk was the only messy thing. Smiling, Ririchiyo walked over to get a better view of what was upon the surface of the desk.

What she saw were bunches of papers. Tilting her head, Ririchiyo picked up a few and read them. They were mainly self reminders, mail from unknown addresses, receipts, or shopping lists. And soon, she was bored with their content. Getting ready to move on, Ririchiyo saw a beautifully designed paper out of the corner of her eye. Slowly picking it up, she looked at the design of cherry blossoms all around the page. Upon closer inspection, she noticed they were hand drawn. "I wonder if he drew these himself…" She wondered aloud, before finally reading the beautifully written words on the page.

"_Ririchiyo_

_I love Ririchiyo, my friend if I may be so naïve as to call her._

_I love the way she is so kind, even if she doesn't even realize it herself._

_I love the way her eyes are able to see right through my heart, and how she can straight away tell if I am lying._

_I love how she still believes in me, even though I kept so many things from her._

_I love how composed she is, and how high she holds herself, unlike me, who can't even like myself._

_I love her Youkai form, and the power she emits._

_I love how she is mine and mine alone, I know that sounds selfish._

_I love just about everything about her._

_Except…_

_I just hate how she feels like she's alone when she has so many people that care for her around her."_

Ririchiyo re-read the paper over and over again, letting the words float through her head. After a few minutes, the girl put the paper back on the desk, right where she had found it. A warm feeling was filling up her heart, and a smile had unknowingly found its way to her face. Slowly walking towards the door, Ririchiyo gave herself a little reminder to hug Soushi, at least once, before the day was over. Even if she found it embarrassing to do so.


End file.
